The Necromancer
by bonehunters6
Summary: These are the tales of the Planeswalker Chain, the Necromancer. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there MtG fans! This is my first MtG fanfic so any reviews or critique will be appreciated. Thanks!**

"Ugh, I'm getting sick of this."

The man stood looking out at a field. He could feel the calm breeze flowing behind him, where the land was calm and peaceful. The same could not be said for what he was witnessing at the moment. Two large armies were fighting in the open field. Both near equal in size. The only difference was: One was undead. Well, and also mainly giant lizards. Like velociraptors. With swords. And fire breath.

Yet the very well alive army would not yield to him. It has been nearly a month since Chain had waged war with the evil tyrant of this plane. He has crushed at least three of the man's army's and he still won't relinquish his rule of these good people. It was quite infuriating.

Finally, he could see that his undead mega cool lizard army had broken through the final trench and were overtaking the humans with ease. Vicious blades kept swiping down and a blood mist could be seen through the air. Sighing a relief, he began to walk to the opposing force to offer surrender. And they better take it, or else this was going to be very messy.

Like the last army.

XXXXXXX

Chain could see the white flag from the field. Getting closer to the command tent, he felt a little uneasy among the troops of the enemy. All of those eyes looking at him judging. Wanting to see him dead. Thank goodness he had lizard body guards.

_After their surrender all that's left is the castle with the Tyrant. And getting through should be simple enough. He can't have that many more forces can he? I doubt it. I must say, this has been a job well done. Few civilian casualties, and even fewer scratches on myself. Morons couldn't even out maneuver one guy and his undead army. Pathetic._

Arriving at the command tent, Chain stopped and adjusted his black chest and back plate. His shoulder pads were fine. His pant's had also began to ride up on him, so he fixed that too. Quickly scraping off the mud on his black metal boots and calf armor, he walked past the two guards and entered the general's tent.

"Hello there Necromancer. I am General Jut and this is my second Iy. We would like to thank you for accepting our surrender."

Chain examined the woman in front of him. A tall, well built woman. He could see her old scars. Definitely has seen many battles before. "I am glad you just surrendered. I'm sure you have heard what had happened to Hay's army."

"Yes, I am aware about them and unlike that fool I am much smarter than that. But let's cut to the chase. What are your demands?"

"Why, to just let me pass through this land and get to the capital."

The woman looked shocked and relieved all at the same time. "That's it?"

Chain smiled. "Yep. Deal?"

"Uh, deal." The two then shook hands. Feeling satisfied, Chain turned and began to walk back the way he came. "Wait!"

Turning around, he looked at the man named Iy. The man shrank when Chain's gaze fell upon him. Clearing his throat, he asked. "What are those creatures you're using?"

"They were the ancient race that ruled this plane long before you humans came about."

"You just said 'you humans'. Aren't you human?"

"No." Chain then walked out without explaining anything else. Going back to his army, he prepared himself for the coming fight ahead. There was definitely going to be death.

XXXXXXX

_Well, I guess I'm wrong. _

Chain had walked into the Tyrant's castle without so much as a scuffle. Weary of a trap, he entered the throne room with caution. He finally saw the man he had waged war with not so long ago.

"Well well, it seems you have defeated me Necromancer. Tell me, what do you plan on doing now with your new empire?" Gilk asked, staring at Chain with a very evil gaze.

"Nothing. I am leaving as soon as I set up a much kinder system of rule here."

He looked shocked. "What then is to become of me?"

"I'm going to just kill you," Chain said. Drawing the long sword on his back, he looked at the Tyrant. "Will you defend yourself?"

"No. I will let you kill me. I knew one day I would be slain by someone craftier than me." Pausing, he added. "May I ask just a couple of questions?"

Shrugging, Chain said, "Sure. What the hell."

"What is that sword?"

Chain looked at the blade in his hands. A leather bound hilt with a black faceted piece of obsidian cut into a triangle for a pommel. The weapons hilt was a curved piece of silver with etchings along it. The blade itself was a three foot long and black with ancient runes inscribed into it. "This is the Shadowbringer. A very ancient sword. A very _special _sword."

"What makes it special?"

"When one is killed with Shadowbringer, that beings soul is forever trapped within the blade." Then without waiting for another question, Chain striked at the man and pierced him in the neck, cutting the spinal cord. He was dead before his old body hit the floor.

"OK, time to go to work."

XXXXXX

After many weeks of setting up a new government, one runned by a council, Chain finally planeswalked away from the world, out to find a new problem to solve. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my peeps! A special thanks to Dragonfelicis and Foxtrot Agent 21 for reviewing!**

**And enjoy!**

Chain was wandering the desert, looking at the vast desert and it's multiple swirling sand dunes. Seeing a large skeleton out in the wastes, he smiled, knowing that he had finally found a way to traverse the desert. Or, at least without getting more sand in his shoes. He hated sand. _And it hates me. Fine! Be like that you stupid sand! Ahhh! It's getting in my head! And it's not even alive. Sweet fuck._

Shaking the rage and sand from his head, he summoned the beast lying in bones among the sand. His eyes turning black, the creature assembled old bones and joints. But not wanting to ride in agony on a bony back, he put forth a little more power and the creature soon had a thin layer of skin and muscle on it. And in a short moment the large wurm traversed the distance between them. Climbing on top of the undead wurm, he willed it to go across the desert.

After an hour of travelling, Chain soon arrived at his destination: The city of Gh'Olk. Only this once beautiful city was in shambles. Fire and chaos had ripped through and left it in a mess. Which left Chain confused. How does one almost destroy a city of the great empire of Jiy?

Well, time to find out.

Getting of his ride, he sent back the wurm, removing the life he had given it for the ride here. Adjusting the sword at his hip, feeling it's comfortable weight at his side, he set off into the once beautiful city.

In a matter of minutes, Chain entered the destroyed city, taking in all of the destruction and death. Walking down a once popular street, the necromancer didn't see anything alive. Fighting off the urge to throw up, Chain kept moving. Stopping, he came upon a shop, seeing it's contents spread all over the road. He entered, picking up a piece of pot, admiring the detailed work.

_Such a shame. I loved this place. Now all that's left is…...rubble. I'm going to find the bastards that did this and kill them. Every. Single. One._

Chain was still checking out the store when he heard some movement. Pausing, he grabbed the hilt of his sword, and slowly made way to where the noise came from. Turning around a corner, he drew his sword, only to see the source of the noise: a little girl.

Sighing a relief, Chain knelt down to the little girl. She was small, blonde and scared. He asked in her language. "Where are your parents, young one?" The girl looked up and pointed. Chain turned and saw two bodies lying in a dried pool of blood. Frowning, he continued. "What happened here?"

The girl looked at him and said one word: "Thu'Lok."

Chain growled. That warlord has been a nuisance to this plane for years, but Chain never thought he could do this.

"What is your name?" Chain asked, hoping to help her. She whispered to him. "Cecil."

"Well, Cecil, I'm here to help. I'll take you to the next city. Where you can be safe."

She smiled at him and stood up. Chain quickly followed suit and motioned her to follow. The two walked outside and he summoned a surge of power. He was about to summon that wurm when the girl whimpered. Chain stopped and looked down. "What's wrong?"

Cecil shook her head, and stood back from him. Sighing, Chain groaned. "Ugh, you don't like necromancers, huh? Fine, we can do this the hard way."

The girl came back and smiled. Chain could already feel his feet hurting. The nearest city was over five days away. Tightening his belt, he started the trek with the girl following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days into the journey, and Chain wanted to yell. So much sand! He hated it so much, that he could feel each grain trying to find its way into his boots. The girl however, seemed to love it. She played in it every time they took a break. Oh, how he envied her. So happy. He growled and looked at the sky, and saw how low the lone sun was.

"Time to rest for the night, Cecil." The girl came near him, waiting for him to do the thing. He smiled and pulled out his bag, that could hold more supplies than a normal bag this size could contain. Chain reached in and pulled out a waterskin. Cecil laughed and clapped her hands. He then pulled out two bed rolls. He smiled when he heard the same laughter. Finally, he pulled out some fire materials.

Several minutes later and he had set up camp with a roaring fire going. Cecil sat near it, holding her tiny little hands out to keep warm. Sitting on her left, Chain just looked at the fire. He rather have no fire. It would be easier to spot them, and, well, he hated being warm. Or for that matter, near warm things. Yet he didn't know why he liked this plane. He just…..did.

He eyed the girl. "Can I ask you something?" when she didn't reply, he continued. "You know, it's hard being a necromancer. People see me and think 'Oh no, a death razer. Let's kill him' and I go 'No, I'm here to help' and they don't believe me half the time."

Cecil was still looking at the fire. Chain felt sadness roll through him. "My life has been a wild ride. Fighting demons and tyrants. Dictators and armies. Angels….." Chain paused, then looked at the sky, at the stars. "I hate angels. But I get there necessity. Each world needs balance. And that's something people seem to forget. Light and Dark must work together. Not separate. We are not enemies."

Still the girl did not respond. In fact she hasn't talked since she told him her name. Shrugging, he went to his bed sheet, finding the need to rest his eyes.

Their journey almost over, Chain and Cecil walked up into the city. Finding the nearest guard, Chain told him. "Get me the captain."

The man ran off and in a few moments later, a woman walked up to him. "I hear you're looking for me."

"Yes. I'm a traveller and just came Gh'Olk and found this little girl there," He locked eyes with the captain. "She need a new home."

The captain frowned and looked at the girl. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Can I say one last thing?" When the captain nodded, Chain bent down. "Cecil, this nice woman is going to give you a nice new home. And we'll never see each other again. But before you go, I have one last piece of advice: Never ever look back."

He stood up and was surprised that she hugged him. Smiling, he hugged her back and when she let go, Cecil ran to the captain. The captain looked at him. "What are going to do now?"

He smiled again. "I'm going after Thu'Lok."

And as he watched the captain frown, then shrug and walk off, Cecil in hand, Chain found himself smiling again. Cecil never looked back. Not once.


End file.
